Ben had to read papers 28 through 51 for homework last week. If Ben read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 28 through 51, we can subtract 27 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 24. We see that Ben read 24 papers. Notice that he read 24 and not 23 papers.